A Light in the Dark
by MaryWinchester
Summary: Nineteen year old Emma discovers that her unknown twin, Heidi, has been murdered by a mysterious killer. Emma does her best to keep her own secrets safe as she continues to discover who and what she truly is, and why she happens to be next on a various number of lists.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: So I wanted to try something a little different. This story (or the idea) had been in my head since the start of season two, I had no idea where to go with it. Finally, I do now. I have so many other works that I really need to stop neglecting, but I just had to get this one out. This takes place during no specific timeline on Grimm. Monroe and Rosalie are together as are Juliet and Nick; Hank also knows that Nick is a Grimm; Adalind is her usual cunning self and Reinard wants nothing to do with her. I hope you all enjoy this story, and let me know what you think!_

* * *

**Chapter One:**

* * *

Heidi thought she would be more frightened as she approached death. The young lady kept her chin up as she navigated through the thickness of the Portland woods. She realized from the moment her Mythology Professor asked to meet her out here alone, she could no longer trust him; for so long they uncovered the secrets of twin Feen, a rare species of Wesen. Professor Leon must have known that she was one half of this strange creature; she was the Dunkel Fee; the dark fairy. With darkness there is also light; a balance.

Before Heidi discovered that she and her twin sister were these Feen, she had been searching for her twin for many years. Countless digging had been done, and a number of questions were asked to many people. Heidi kept all this information hidden away where no one else would find it; if they did, Heidi and her sister would be hunted down until both were dead.

Heidi slowed her pace as her eyes spotted the dingy abandoned cabin. She felt a chill crawl down her spine as she neared the house. The door was wide open, as if it were patiently waiting for her to enter. As Heidi stepped into the cabin the floorboards creaked beneath her feet. The room was dim due to the small fire in the fireplace. Heidi stopped a few feet from the door, staring at her Professor's back. "I'm here," she said. "What do you want to talk about?"

Heidi knew exactly what he wanted, but there was no way in hell she was going to let him have any of it. Her heart was pounding already; Heidi's conscious yelled at her to run for safety, to find her sister, and to hide. Professor Leon turned around, and as he did so, he transitioned through woge to show his Wesen form. His head was scaled and resembled that of a dragon. From her research, Heidi remembered that this type of creature was a Dämonfeuer.

In response to his actions, Heidi's body tried to complete the woge as well, but she failed. The only result was a ripple across her face, as if her woge was trying to break through. "You aren't fully developed," Professor Leon explained. "That's why the woge doesn't complete itself. A good thing too, otherwise you'd be too powerful even for a Dämonfeuer." Heid clenched her jaw and balled up her hands into fists; she glared at him.

Professor Leon's face returned to that of his human form. He clasped his hands behind his back and turned to face the fire. "Do you want to know why I got you involved in those extra studies? Do you want to know why I wanted you to help me with the research?" Professor Leon took a deep breath and exhaled through his nose; steam was emitted from his nostrils. "When you first entered my lecture, I knew. I was drawn to you like a moth to a flame. I ruled out Siren and Musai before I remembered what other creatures could be so overpowering."

Professor Leon paused. Heidi itched to make a run for it, but disturbing the dragon would only end her time faster than anticipated. "I needed to get to know you, and I was glad to find that you didn't seem skeptical about my request. As you learned, I learned, but that wasn't all. When I found out that you started searching for your other half, I had to let you continue. I had to let you find her, and I know you did."

Professor Leon turned around; Heidi tensed up. "Where is the Licht Fee? Where is your twin?"

"Like I would tell you," Heidi spat. "Why do you want us dead? You never explained that part."

Professor Leon grinned, "Everyone wishes for ultimate power. You do realize what would happen if anyone else found out that Feen twins were currently walking the earth, right? Better me than some other Wesen creature. Now, tell me where your sister is!" Another woge transition was done; Professor Leon was ready to start breathing fire if he didn't get his answers.

"Like hell I will," Heidi said. The girl turned on her heel and ran out of the room just as her Professor opened his mouth and released a stream of flame. Heidi had made it outside before the blast could hit her. The smell of smoke began to fill the air; behind her, she heard her Professor let out an aggravated scream. Heidi's lungs ached as she raced through the darkness. She had no sense of where she was going; she wished that the road was near.

Leon panted as he increased his own speed; every now and then when he thought he had a shot, he would open his mouth and blast more fire at his target. Heidi wasn't fast, nor did she have any power. Leon grinned, knowing that her fate would remain the same; death. He couldn't let her get too close to the main road; otherwise his plans would be ruined.

Heidi pushed through the pain; her lungs felt as though they would burst. Her eyes watered over as she spotted the road. Heidi prayed for a passerby on this uncommon route; she outstretched her hand, as if to reach for the road. Behind her, Leon opened his mouth and released another blast of flame; this time, it caught Heidi on the shoulder. The fire burned right through her jacket and singed her skin. Heidi screamed as her attention was quickly diverted to the new pain; she tripped over a tree root and collapsed to the ground.

Leon pounced on top of her, holding her down so she couldn't escape. They were so close to the road; Leon grinned at the fact that Heidi would not be given a second chance. "I will let you live a little longer if you tell me where your sister is," he demanded.

"I'd rather die than tell you," Heidi whispered. Her nose twitched at the smell of smoke on his breath.

Leon narrowed his eyes, "Fine," he said. "Your wish is my command, Miss Lockheart. It's been a pleasure knowing you." Leon continued to stare into Heidi's eyes as he launched his hand up through Heidi's ribs. He felt around until his hand wrapped around her heart, and in one swift movement he pulled it out. Her heart was blue and pulsating with that power that hadn't been unleashed. Leon smiled as he stared at the organ in his hand.

Leon did not release the heart as he moved Heidi's dead body from the woods to the middle of the road. He was pleased to find that there was no evidence that would link the murder to him. Leon returned to the woods and ventured off to his car. It was one in the morning by the time he arrived at his office at the University. Leon reached for a special container in which he placed the heart inside. After locking it, he placed the container into his mini-freezer under his desk.

Leon turned on the lamps in his office. He entered the bathroom and washed his hands clean of Heidi's blood. After Leon changed and hid away his tainted clothing, the door to his office opened. "You've been busy tonight, I see," a female said.

Leon glared at the woman as she stepped out of the shadows. Her pretty face was etched with mischief and her golden hair glittered in the light. Leon sneered, "Adalind. What a not so pleasant surprise."

Adalind frowned, "That's no way to greet an old friend, Horace."

"Why are you here, Adalind?" Leon crossed his arms over his chest and held his stance. Adalind was in his territory; he wasn't afraid of some Hexenbiest.

A smirk appeared on Adalind's face, "I'm pretty sure you know why, Horace. It has to do with that pretty thing you locked up in that box. How does it feel now to know that you aren't the only one who knows about the Feen twins?" Adalind walked closer to him. "I'll make you a deal. I'll keep quiet about all of this if you give me both hearts."

Leon growled and did not hesitate to answer. "No," he said. This was his discovery first; he already had one heart, how hard could it be to acquire the other? Let the Wesen community find out, Leon would just have to move quickly. "Now get out, I don't want to see you here again."

Adalind pursed her lips, "Fine," she said. "Have it your way. Just know that this will turn into a full on Fee hunt, and I know some people in high places. I will have those hearts, Leon. You better watch yourself." Adalind turned and left his office without another word. Leon glanced over at his mini-freezer, knowing that he could not let this Dunkel Fee heart out of his sight.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: I'm on a roll with this story! How are you liking the pace? I'm trying to pace it as the show is paced when they figure out the killers and such, but not that quickly. I know some of this seems boring, but I'm pretty much setting the foundation. After it's set, things will get very interesting (happening once the fourth or fifth chapter is posted)! I'm also still slowly planning this story as it gets written; I have a lot in store. I'd love to hear your thoughts and feedback. Enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapter Two:**

* * *

After receiving an early morning call from a truck driver about a dead body, Portland PD sealed off the road and possible crime scene. It was yet another grey and cold morning as policemen and detectives slowly came to their senses to focus on the job at hand. From a few feet away, Detective Nick Burkhardt and his colleague Hank Griffin watched as the medical examiner began observing the body. A large puddle of blood nearly surrounded the young woman; this was due to the fact that there was a large hole in her body.

Sergeant Wu walked over to the pair. "There seems to be no evidence of any kind by the edges of the woods. My best guess is that someone killed her elsewhere and dumped the body here," the policeman explained. Nick nodded.

"Whoever did this is clearly smart," Nick said. "As a precaution we should keep the area blocked off and survey deeper into the woods." Nick turned and made a professional announcement, "Let's get this Jane Doe ID-ed, keep the tapes up; we'll have a team continue investigation." Those who stopped to listen nodded, and everyone else continued with their business. The girl's body was removed from the crime scene; no further assumptions could be made until they had the information they needed.

Hank pulled Nick aside as a few policemen began clearing out of the area. "Do you think this has to do with your department?" Hank asked.

Nick sighed and shrugged. "Anything's possible by this point, but I have a feeling it does. Who else would put a hole in some girl's body? When we get the full coroner's report, we'll see if we're right." Without another word, the two men hopped into a car and returned to the Portland PD station.

Hank walked towards his desk once they entered the large room. Nick steered off in the other direction to keep his Captain updated with the new case; it was routine. Nick knocked on the door before stepping into the room. "I'll call you back," Renard said before ending his call on the phone. "So, what's the news on this homicide?"

"There's not much," Nick explained. "We have a Jane Doe down in the lab; until we get matching prints and an ID the reason for her death remains unknown. Also, there was no evidence at the crime scene, but as a precaution a team will stay behind and continue searching for any small clues that we might have missed."

Renard nodded, "Alright, keep me posted."

"Yes, sir," Nick said. He stepped out of the room and walked towards his desk. Hank was busy filling out old reports on his computer. Depending on how long the coroner took, they could be sitting for hours before the report was finished. Nick lost himself in his thoughts, thinking back to that crime scene and the body. It wasn't their most gruesome crime scene, but it made the list. Nick wanted to know why there was a hole in her body, and what it was that this young girl got herself mixed up in that resulted in her death. It was never not upsetting to him when young teens and children were involved in cases such as these. It made Nick realize just how cruel this world really is.

It was nearly eleven in the morning when they received the call from downstairs; the coroner's report was complete. Nick went down with Hank where they were then greeted by the coroner. She handed them the folder containing all of her information. "It took some time, but we managed to get her ID; Heidi Lockheart, age nineteen. She attended the University not that far from here."

"Cause of death?" Nick asked as he looked up from the file.

The three of them walked over to the body. Heidi's upper half and lower half were covered by white sheets; the only exposed area of skin was where the hole was located. "After doing a thorough check of the rest of her body, I came to this section last. The weird thing is that there's nothing wrong with her; her heart's just missing. So, whoever killed her literally ripped her heart out."

"Jeez," Hank muttered. "Why on earth would someone do that?"

"That's for you to figure out, gentlemen. Now if you'll excuse me, I have old work to attend to," the coroner bid them goodbye and turned away.

Hank glanced at his watch, "Our break is soon, want to grab a cup of coffee and think this thing over?"

Nick nodded in agreement. "Though I think I'll need something a little stronger later." They exited the station and hopped into one of their cars. The drive to the town center was less than fifteen minutes. Hank parked the car in a spot just across the street from the only cafe that sold excellent coffee in all of Portland. The two men went inside and ordered their drinks. After having received them, they took a seat by the window, and Nick pulled out Heidi's autopsy report.

"What kind of Wesen could have done something like this?" Hank asked quietly. "According to the report, there were no signs of a weapon used."

Nick sighed and took a sip of his coffee, "I have no idea. I'm sure there's something in those journals that describe heart-consuming Wesen." Nick frowned at the thought of all the reading and re-reading he would probably have to do to figure out what kind of creature was responsible for those actions. A list was already forming in his head, but from what he knew, none of them consumed hearts. "Aside from eating hearts, what do you think this creature could have wanted Heidi's for?"

"I couldn't tell you," Hank said. "Maybe for a ritual?"

The two men continued to discuss their ideas on the subject in hushed tones. The door chime tinkled as college students entered and departed the cafe. A young woman by the name of Emma stepped into the cafe. She was pleased to see that it wasn't overcrowded with students just yet. Emma walked past the table where the two detectives sat and towards the counter where she waited to place her order. Of the two men, it was Hank who looked as if he'd seen a ghost.

"Nick, look," Hank tilted his head in the direction of the line. "See anything familiar?"

Nick narrowed his eyes in confusion. He turned his head away from Hank over to the line. Nick scanned the many faces when he came across a very familiar one. Nick looked down at the photograph of Heidi Lockheart and then back at the girl who looked just like her. He watched as this double paid for her coffee and left.

"There was no mention of Heidi having a twin," Nick said.

"Maybe she could help us," Hank said. "She probably doesn't even know that her sister is dead." Hank looked out the window, watching as the twin slowly faded from view.

"You're right," Nick said. He scrambled to gather up all the papers, not caring what order they were placed in. Nick grabbed the file and followed Hank out of the cafe.

Emma glanced down at the time on her phone. She had fifteen minutes to spare before her next lecture. Emma attended the Portland community college, since attending the university would have been far out of her budget. Unlike most people, Emma enjoyed a quiet life. She spent a lot of time to herself, often visiting her grandmother or sitting around her apartment reading.

"Excuse me!" someone shouted. Emma slowed her pace and turned around as the voice and the footsteps neared her. Standing before her, nearly out of breath were two men. They pulled out their badges, showing Emma that they meant no harm. Already, her palms began to sweat and her overactive nerves began to tremble. Thoughts raced through her head as she tried to remember what she could have done to have two detectives wanting to talk to her. "Is there a problem, detectives?" she asked.

"We just had a couple of questions," the man with darker skin said. "I'm Detective Griffin and this is my colleague Detective Burkhardt. We're currently working on a case and think that you can be helpful in giving us the answers we need."

Emma quirked an eyebrow in confusion, wondering how helpful they believed she could be. The second man, Detective Burkhardt pulled out a photo, but did not show her the image. "Do you know anyone by the name of Heidi Lockheart?"

Emma immediately shook her head, "No, sorry." She watched as the two men shared a look of surprise. "Why?" Emma asked.

Detective Burkhardt turned the photo in his hand around, showing Emma the image of Heidi. Emma's eyes widened at the complete familiarity. It was almost as though she were staring into a mirror; except in this reflection she was dead. How was it possible that this Heidi looked just like her? No one told her she had a twin; no one even told her she was adopted. Why would they lie?

"You might want to come with us," Detective Griffin said.


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Finally we bring in Monroe and Rosalee! Expect to see them a lot more often from this point onward. We're getting close to the action as well, that'll be a blast to write. I love writing action scenes. I just wanted to take some time to thank my two new followers as well as thank _ArandoraStar_ for her lovely comment. I'm glad you're enjoying this as much as I enjoy writing it!_

* * *

**Chapter Three:**

* * *

"I have a twin," Emma muttered in utmost disbelief. "Why didn't they tell me?" Emma was brought to an interrogation room. Across the table sat Detective Burkhardt who began asking her a series of questions. If they could not link her to the dead victim, then Emma would be of no help in this case. Detective Burkhardt pushed aside a thin file and folded his hands on the tabletop.

"I can't imagine how hard this must be for you," he said. "Where are your parents now?"

Emma glanced down at the floor, "They died in an accident when I was eight. I've lived with my grandmother until I decided to get a place of my own, which was recently." Emma fidgeted with the hem of her long sleeved shirt; she glanced up at Detective Burkhardt who continued asking her more questions. It surprised her how well she was able to answer these questions when her mind was busy with a different idea.

"Why do you think your parents never told you that you were adopted?"

Emma shrugged, "They had me convinced that they were my birth parents. There were photos and everything; they didn't have a reason to tell me I was adopted. I think they were hiding something." Emma realized that they were. Why would they hide something from her? What were they trying to keep secret from her? Or, were they trying to protect her from something dangerous? Emma brought a hand up to her head; she wanted the rapid thinking within her brain to slow down.

There was a sudden pain in her face; it faded away after a few seconds. This only happened whenever she was nervous. Emma crossed her arms as the pain resurfaced once more. On the other side of the table, Nick furrowed his eyebrows at the strange sight. At first he believed that his eyes were playing tricks on him, but when it happened the second time, he knew he wasn't seeing things. Emma was a Wesen. He wasn't sure which type, so while he waited for the transformation to occur, it never did. Ripples were spread across Emma's face; the woge incomplete.

Nick wasn't so concerned with what type of Wesen Emma was because it raised other questions; did this mean that Heidi was also a Wesen? Was this murder between two Wesen? Nick cleared his throat and tore his eyes away from Emma. "That'll be all for today, Emma," Nick said. "I'll keep in touch in case anything comes up."

Slowly, Emma stood up and nodded her head. The sleeves of her shirt were now completely wrinkled from all the pulling and picking. "I'm sorry you had to find out in this fashion," Nick said. "Would it have been better if you didn't know at all?"

Emma sighed, "Maybe." She forced a laugh and continued, "It's funny how we were both so close to each other in a literal sense and had no idea. In the end, it doesn't change much... for now at least."

Emma put on her jacket and grabbed her bag. She exited the interrogation room and paced herself as she walked towards the main exit of the station. Along the way she politely smiled at a few officers who looked in her direction. Once she was outside, Emma felt as though she could breathe, and thus she ventured home.

The walk was a lot longer than usual; Emma didn't pay much attention to her surroundings because her mind was preoccupied with even more thoughts than before. She began thinking about her sister, Heidi. Did Heidi know she was adopted? Or did they both live blind lives beside each other? The next set of questions had to do with Heidi's murder; what did she get herself into? Who would want to kill her and why? Emma thought back to herself and her strange condition. Emma always knew she was different from the people around her. Whenever she was alone or felt uncomfortable or even stressed, weird things would happen. Did the same go for Heidi?

Emma walked up to the fourth floor of her building. She stepped inside her apartment like a zombie; she dropped her bag on the floor, and let her coat fall when she held it out for the hook on the wall. Emma plopped down on the tattered arm chair and stared out the window. The view wasn't much; it looked into the next building over and down below you could see an abandoned patio.

Still lost in her mind, Emma's imagination decided to take an interesting turn. She started telling herself that what if it wasn't Heidi the killer was after, what if it was Emma? The idea changed again, and this time Emma believed that whoever killed Heidi also wanted to kill Emma; the purpose for this continued to remain unknown. There was a new pain forming in her head. Emma snapped out of her trance and gently rubbed her temples. Overthinking would always get the best of her; she needed some friends, or at least a new hobby.

An hour after Emma had left, Nick and Hank were leaving Heidi's father's home. They left the older man in such a state of pain, Nick felt bad for having to leave so quickly. Losing a child cannot possibly be easy, even if she was adopted. Nick thought back to that conversation they had with Heidi's father; the information was useless.

"_Did you ever tell your daughter that she was adopted?" Nick asked. The three gentlemen sat at the tiny kitchen table. Heidi's father was the only one holding a cup of coffee between both hands, as if it were comforting to him._

"_She discovered it before I could even tell her. Jodie, my wife, wanted to keep it a secret. She said that it would be best for Heidi if she didn't know where she came from," Nathan, Heidi's father, said._

"_Why?"_

_Nathan hesitated, "Her parents didn't come from an ideal background. Having her not know would have spared her the shame and pain of the truth."_

_Nick studied the man carefully; there was something about his story that wasn't registering. Nick remained quiet and nodded his head. "You mentioned that Heidi discovered this secret on her own, do you know why she started?"_

_Tears formed in Nathan's eyes as he shook his head. "After Jodie had the accident, Heidi wasn't her usual self. Something about her changed. She would spend hours at a time alone, and then she would start asking all these strange questions." Nathan paused, his speech slowly turning into babbling nonsense. "I'm sorry," he managed. "I just can't believe she's dead. She shouldn't be dead! She was so young. I failed to do the one thing I was supposed to."_

"Where are we headed next?" Nick asked once he and Hank were driving off.

"The University," Hank said. "According to her school records, Heidi was an excellent student who held good relationships with her professors. I'd thought we talk to some of her peers and her professors to see if we can find out anything else." Hank pulled into the University parking lot. The two men headed for the main office where they asked for a list of Heidi Lockheart's professors. The first person they spoke to was the Dean of the school.

"I didn't know Miss Lockheart personally," the man said. "There are over thousands of students I see every day. It's hard to match a name to a face. I did know that she received a few awards for her research and studies in her Mythology and history courses. I overlooked her transcripts; Miss Lockheart was indeed an exceptional student. It's a shame someone would do this."

The second person they spoke to was Heidi's Euro History teacher. Navigating the school was like stepping through a maze. Nick and Hank had to trek across the large campus to the other buildings. When they arrived, they were lucky enough that Heidi's professor had just gotten out of a lecture. "I was wondering when this would happen," the woman said. She was fairly young; probably fresh out of grad school.

"Heidi was close to you, we were wondering if there was ever a time she began acting strange or unlike her usual self," Hank asked.

Professor Laura Montgomery sighed, "Honestly, whenever she was around me she seemed completely fine." Professor Montgomery bit her lip, thinking back over the past year. "There were a few times during lecture where Heidi just seemed so out of it, I asked if she was alright, and she told me she was; whatever she was hiding, she did a good job."

"Can you describe this behavior?" Nick asked.

"It was almost as though she was spaced out," Professor Montgomery said. "As if she were focused more on one thing than another; Heidi also looked exceptionally exhausted once she took up her advisor's offer for the side-research. Heidi was always ambitious; eager to learn new things."

"Thank you for your time," Nick said. The two men began walking in the opposite direction. "Of all of Heidi's professors, we know she was closest with her history professor and her Mythology professor," Nick said.

Hank stared down at the short list of names and said, "Let's go find Professor Leon." They quickly picked up their pace and headed upstairs. Nick stopped and asked one of the students where Professor Leon's office was located. After being directed the correct way, they spotted the man just departing his office. Professor Leon had just locked the door when Nick and Hank stated their presence.

"Horace Leon, I'm Detective Burkhardt and this is my colleague Detective Griffin. We just had a couple of questions to ask you about Heidi Lockheart; we understand that she was your student and you were her advisor," Nick began.

Horace seemed a little flustered. "It's tragic what happened to her, but I have a lecture to attend to gentlemen, can we do this afterwards?"

"We're a bit busy, Mister Leon," Hank stated. "It's best we do this as quickly as we can right now."

Horace sighed, "Very well then, but that won't stop me from walking to the lecture hall. Follow me."

"Did Heidi ever seem out of character?" Nick asked.

Horace shook his head, "No, not that I can recall. She was a wonderful pupil of mine; she loved everything about the class. After her first year, I told her that she should get involved with professor-based research. I told her about my new interest and we both began working on it ever since the start of the term."

"Do you know of anyone who would have a grudge against Heidi?" Hank asked.

"Not at all," Horace said, as if offended. "She didn't have many friends from what I could see. She more time on her studies than anything; I don't see how someone could have a grudge against her if she hardly talked to the people around her." Horace stopped just outside of the lecture hall where the seats were already filled. "If you need anything else, you know where to find me. Excuse me, gentlemen." Without another word, Horace entered the hall and called for his student's attention.

Nick and Hank shared a similar look of agitation. After conducting these interviews, they were upset that none of them held any information of value to their case. Frustrated with the lack of info they received, the two men returned to the station where their paperwork awaited them.

It was after work that Nick made a slight detour. Instead of heading straight home towards Juliet, he ventured back into town towards Rosalee's spice shop. Once Nick entered, he was greeted with one of Monroe's many witty comments. "Two days we don't see you and then you show up unannounced; this can't be good," Monroe set down a crate of empty glass flasks.

Instead of saying hello or even introducing the problem, Nick jumped right into the big question; "Do either of you know of any type of Wesen that consume hearts?"

Monroe and Rosalee glanced at each other. "Why exactly do you want to know that?" Rosalee asked.

Nick sighed before launching into the full explanation of the girl with a missing heart. He also told them about Heidi's twin, as well and how Heidi might be a Wesen. "What do you mean she might be?" Monroe questioned. "She either is, or isn't."

"Well," Nick began. "When I was questioning her twin, it was almost as if she were attempting the woge, but never completed it."

"That's strange," Monroe said. "I've never heard of incomplete woges."

"Neither have I," Rosalee agreed. She set down a few vials after having checked them off of her inventory list. "Off the top of my head there are plenty of Wesen I can think of who consume hearts, but none of them consume _just_ the heart. Have looked in the journals yet?"

"I was hoping that you or Monroe would have some kind of answer; the journals were my second option," Nick ran a hand through his hair and placed his hands on his hips. "Thanks for your help. I should get home before Juliet has any more to worry about."

"I'm sorry we couldn't be of much help, man," Monroe said. "Rosalee and I would be more than happy to help when it's needed, you know that."

Nick forced a smile and nodded. The lack of answers this case has earned was starting to stress him out. Nick was used to things falling into place; he didn't enjoy having to wait and think of impossible questions. If the case ran cold, they would have no choice but to shut it down; Heidi's killer never coming to justice. Nick wouldn't be able to live with something like that; the idea of failing was too much to bear.


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: I just wanted to take a second and say hello to my newest followers! I hope you're all enjoying this story thus far. Things in this chapter slowly begin to unravel; expect some action in chapter five! I still cannot express my excitement for this story. I'm so glad I finally took the time to sit down and plan some of it out. Enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapter Four:**

* * *

Meeting in a semi-crowded bar was far less suspicious than meeting in an empty parking lot. Sitting in a booth, Adalind scanned the crowd for the one person she was supposed to be meeting that night; Sean Renard. Slightly agitated, Adalind finished off the rest of her martini and signaled the bartender for a second. News on the living Licht Fee had already begun to spread like wildfire throughout the Wesen community. Adalind wasn't worried about someone getting to the fairy before she did; she could be very persuasive when she wanted.

As her second drink of the night arrived, so did Renard. The man strode towards her and sat down across from her. Adalid pulled out the olives in her martini and ate them one by one. "My sources are telling me that the Licht Fee is somewhere in Portland; it shouldn't be too difficult to find her since she looks exactly like her sister. I have someone searching for her as we speak."

"Then why am I here?" Renard asked. He glanced over his shoulder, as if paranoid that someone would overhear their conversation. The bar was too loud to be overheard, and people were too drunk to care if they did.

"I'm not the only one looking for her," Adalind said. "Hundreds, possibly thousands of others will be doing the same thing. Horace has the first heart; no one besides me knows that."

"Wait," Renard said. "Are you telling me that Horace murdered Heidi Lockheart?"

"Of course," Adalind replied. "He knew what she was for a while after meeting her. He waited for the right moment to strike. That bastard thought he was being swift; luckily I have eyes everywhere." Adalind sipped her drink before continuing. "I also heard that her sister stopped by the station today; apparently she didn't know she had a twin?"

"That is true," Renard said. "You still never answered my question though."

Adalind leaned back in her seat. "I thought it was obvious," she said. "With the Licht Fee out there, Portland is about to become a total war zone." Adalind smirked, "You can prevent that if you just tell me the name of the twin. Then there would be no reason for a Fee Hunt; just a bloodbath over the possession of the hearts."

Renard began shaking his head, "Why don't you go ask Horace to help you?"

"We aren't exactly on the best of terms," Adalind said. She furrowed her eyebrows as Renard stood up from his seat. The man buttoned up his coat. "Where are you going? I want you to tell me the name of the twin! The faster I find her the better; if her powers bloom, it'll be hell for us all."

Renard said nothing else other than, "Goodbye, Adalind." Adalind too stood up from her seat, itching to chase after Renard and demand the information. He wasn't going to give it to her, no matter what she tried. Adalind snarled and plopped herself back down onto the cushioned seat. She drained her second drink before looking at the time. It was only ten o'clock; the night was still very much young. Adalind ordered a third.

Nick didn't go straight home after leaving the spice shop; he took a second detour and paid a visit to Aunt Marie's trailer. By that time it was only eight; Nick spent nearly three hours in the trailer going through all of the journals. His eyes were sore and his head ached from the mass intake of information. He was disappointed to find that there were no Wesen who consumed or stole just the hearts of creatures and humans.

When he felt like he was about to pass out, Nick left. Juliette would be waiting for him; wondering what took him so long. On his way back, Nick began to cook up a convincing story to tell his girlfriend. He pulled up into the driveway, surprised to see that the lights on the first floor were on. Nick sighed as he gathered himself up. He entered through the kitchen; the house smelled like fresh coffee, basil and potatoes. "Juliette," Nick called out.

"In the dining room," she said.

Nick locked the door behind him and followed her voice. She was sitting at the head of the table, clutching a mug of coffee between her hands. There were bags under her eyes from the late vet calls she had been receiving. "You didn't have to wait up for me," Nick told her. He sat in the chair adjacent to Juliette; his face filled with that usual concern.

"I wasn't," she said. "I was going to finish this cup before heading upstairs. How was work?" Juliette pushed the mug away from her; she folded her arms on the table and stared at Nick.

"Busy and stressful," Nick answered. "It's been one of our most unusual cases by far. A girl was murdered and all that was taken was her heart."

Juliette furrowed her eyebrows, "That's strange. What would someone do with a heart?"

Nick shrugged, "Hank and I have been paying visits to those the victim was close to; none of what they said gave us an idea of what could have caused her death. The weirdest part of the whole thing was when Hank and I found the girl's twin, and get this, the twin had no idea she even had a sister."

Juliette's eyes widened, "Wow. Could she have been lying?"

Nick shook his head, "No she wasn't lying, and she was pretty sincere about the whole thing. Tomorrow we're searching the victim's apartment; see if we can find anything that can help us answer our questions."

Juliette placed a gentle hand on Nick's arm, "You'll figure it out, Nick," she said. "You always do."

* * *

The entire place was ransacked. Nick and Hank stepped further into the apartment, scanning the mess someone left behind. "Looks like someone got here before we did," Hank said. They navigated around overturned furniture and broken glass. "What do you think they could have been looking for?"

Nick turned to an officer, "Get someone in here to scan for any prints; whoever did this must have left something behind." The officer nodded and left to perform his new task.

Nick led the way into Heidi's bedroom. Oddly enough it was the only room that was not completely destroyed. "What's that saying?" Hank said. "Never trust a pretty girl with an ugly secret."

"Are you saying that whatever Heidi might have been hiding was the reason for her death?" Nick questioned.

Hank shrugged, "It's possible. There were signs of a forced entry and her apartment was flipped upside down. I don't think Heidi would have trashed her own place."

"So whoever was looking for those secrets thought they would find them here because Heidi refused to say anything," Nick began searching around the room for any possible clues. Heidi's desk was empty of any papers and electronics. Nick raised an eyebrow. "What kind of college student doesn't have a laptop?"

"All college students nowadays have laptops," Hank said.

Nick knelt down beside the desk and picked up Heidi's charger. "Her laptop is missing," he said.

Hank sighed and began pacing back and forth. Each time he came to one specific spot on the floor, it creaked. Nick stood up and crossed his arms. "It doesn't make much sense," he said. "Why turn an entire apartment upside down when her laptop must have been sitting right here on the desk? There must have been something else this person was looking for."

Hank stopped over the bit of floor that creaked again. As he shifted his weight to move, another creak was released. Nick flicked his eyes down to the floor. He listened to his own footsteps as he walked forward. "What's up?" Hank asked, taking notice in Nick's strange behavior.

"That floorboard is the only squeaky one," Nick pointed out. Slowly, he got down on his knees and began feeling the wood. It was slightly raised compared to all the other boards. Nick used his fingers to raise the piece of wood; when he did, he set it aside and smiled at his colleague. "What better place to hide secrets?"

Hank looked stunned. Nick reached into the small space and pulled out a skinny shoe box. He uncapped it, returning to his feet once more as he stared down at the contents in the box. The box was filled with folded up papers. Nick pulled out one by random and began to read it. They were handwritten notes; probably done by Heidi herself. Nick scanned the first few lines, his smile faded into something else; confusion. A few words stood out to him, the rest was a puzzle.

_Powerful. Rare. Endangered. Wesen. Zwillinge. Licht. Dunkel. Feen._

"What is it?" Hank asked.

"I have no idea," Nick replied honestly. "But I know two Wesen who might."


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: It's been a couple of days since I last updated. I've been a little busy with school stuff and whatnot, but my issues have been settled! Finally, I've been getting back into the groove of reading and writing. How fortunate for me, seeing as how I only have this month to enjoy my free time before I move back to school in September. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this semi-action filled chapter._

* * *

**Chapter Five:**

* * *

They arrived at the spice shop ten minutes later. A customer was leaving just as Nick and Hank entered the building. Rosalee smiled and greeted her friends before calling Monroe. "What's up, Nick?" Rosalee asked, now noticing the look of business written all over the Grimm's face. Nick placed the many papers and files that were once in the shoebox on the wooden counter. "What's this?" Rosalee placed down a strange mauve colored concoction and picked up one of the pieces of paper.

"We were wondering if you could tell us," Nick said. When Monroe entered the room, Nick proceeded to ask, "Have either of you ever heard of Licht and Dunkel Feen?"

There was silence from the other side of the counter. Rosalee and Monroe glanced at each other with wide eyes. "They're only the most rare and powerful Wesen," Rosalee said. "Our parents would tell us stories about them when we were younger. All Wesen know of their existence, but they've never come across them."

"Exactly," Monroe said. "The Licht and Dunkel Feen are twins; born by nature feen in the summertime, during a blue moon."

"That's very specific," Hank said.

"Tell me about it," Monroe continued. "But, this information can be entirely wrong. What we know about the Twin Feen are from the stories we were told." Monroe picked up one of the note sheets written by Heidi; he scanned through them, recognizing a few things and not understanding some of it.

"Why are they so rare?" Nick asked.

Rosalee had just flipped the 'open' sign to 'closed.' She walked back over to the counter and continued the conversation. "They didn't use to be rare," she said. "They were everywhere, but when Wesen started using them for their powers, they became extinct. This was hundreds upon hundreds of years ago; today's Wesen would believe that the Twin Feen are completely wiped out."

"Using them for their powers, how?" Hank questioned.

Rosalee and Monroe glanced at each other nervously. "This connects to your murder," Rosalee continued. "Wesen would consume the hearts to achieve immortality and ultimate power."

"Yeah, but there's a catch," Monroe added. "Both hearts; one from the Dunkel and one from the Licht, must be consumed at the same time."

"I've never read about these Feen in the journals," Nick mentioned. Nick pointed to the papers on the table, "Keep these safe. We believe that whoever killed our victim was searching for these notes."

Hank turned to Nick, "That means-if they haven't figured it out-Emma's the second Feen. She's next."

"It makes sense," Monroe said. "You said she never completed her woge; if that's so, she might know little to nothing about what she really is."

Nick nodded and gestured for Hank to head out to the car. Nick turned to his friends and thanked them for their help. There were still a good number of questions left unanswered, but with the help of that mini history lesson, some of the answers had sense written into them. Nick followed Hank out of the spice shop and the two took off for Emma's apartment.

Emma, however, was not in her apartment. For the past hour she had been visiting her grandmother; asking questions about her mysterious past. The two sat in the kitchen, indulging themselves in sweets and cold tea. "Did you know?" Emma asked. "That I was adopted." Their peaceful conversation was cut short and silence filled the room. Emma glanced up from her cup of tea over at her grandmother. The older woman sighed and slowly nodded her head.

"Your parents didn't die in an accident," her grandmother said. "They were murdered by Wesen. Wesen are the creatures of mythology; part creature, part human. Just like you." Emma remained quiet even though so many questions were roused. She continued to listen to the story. "At birth you and your twin were separated; a request from your actual birth parents. You were both given to separate homes specifically because the people you were given to are known as protectors; aiders of the Grimm."

"The Grimm?" Emma questioned. She shook her head and asked another, "Why is someone after us? What makes us so special?"

"It's only a matter of time before someone else finds you, Emma. They have your sister's heart, and they're coming for yours. If both hearts of the Light and Dark fairy are consumed, the consumer will become powerful and immortal. We are blinded by the glories that power has to offer us, but it always comes with a price." Emma's grandmother sighed and pushed away her cool tea. "If there's anyone who can keep you safe," she said, "It would be the Grimm."

It was late in the afternoon by the time Emma decided to leave her grandmother's house. There were even more questions than answers. She wanted to stay for the whole story, but her grandmother insisted that it wasn't safe, and that Emma should return to her apartment. Wouldn't it have been safer to be with someone else rather than alone? Emma's stomach twisted into knots; her feeling about someone being after her was correct. She didn't want to die; then again, no one really did.

Emma nervously glanced around the semi-deserted neighborhood as she made her way home. She picked up her pace when she felt her senses tingle, as though someone were following her. Emma tried to seem casual as she glanced over her shoulder; her heart continued to beat faster with every step she took. The girl practically ran to the front door; she swiftly unlocked it and ran all the way up to her floor. She couldn't go on in this state of paranoia. How would she function? How could she live a normal life knowing that someone wanted her dead?

She was safe now. Emma bolted the three locks on her door, but the feeling of safety wasn't much. She needed a decent distraction; something to ease her mind or at least make her forget about the dire situation at hand. Emma turned on the TV to some reality show she had never seen. Emma entered the kitchen and began rifling through her cabinets and the fridge for something edible she could make. Emma frowned, realizing that her plan to go grocery shopping was long overdue. She sighed and settled on a box of cereal minus the milk.

The distraction wasn't working. Emma set aside her now empty box of cereal and stared at the TV. Images flickered before her eyes, but she wasn't processing them. Emma reached for her remote just as the doorbell rang. At the same time, she received a call on her phone. Emma glanced at the caller ID, not recognizing the number. She hit answer and brought the phone up to her ear. "Hello?" she said.

The doorbell rang a second time, followed by polite knocking. "Emma, it's Detective Nick Burkhardt. I can't explain, but you're in danger. My partner and I are on our way."

The knocking turned into a light pounding. Emma stared at the door, afraid of who might be lurking on the other side. "That wouldn't be you knocking, would it?" Emma asked.

"No," Nick said. "We just got here. Don't answer the door!" The call ended. Emma quickly stood up from the couch and reached for the nearest object; a glass vase. The pounding was hard; each hit made it easier for the door to swing in on its hinges, but that didn't happen. Instead, the door was fully removed from its position; flying across the room and crashing into furniture.

A creature advanced towards her; it was a man with the face of a violet jaguar. Emma's eyes widened as she realized that this creature must have been a Wesen. The Balam continued walking towards her as Emma continued to back up. She could easily fall over anything and be done for. Emma kept her eyes on the creature, taking note of every little detail. Emma suddenly felt stuffy and warm. The Balam stopped and watched in awe. Emma was confused; why did it stop? What was happening to her?

While the creature was distracted, Emma threw the vase at it; the Balam was hit forcefully on the side of the head. It let out a loud shriek and brought a hand up to its injury. Emma ran towards the door. She yelped as her body bumped into someone else's. She realized that it was the detective and his partner. Her limbs were starting to feel like noodles, and her heart continued to beat wildly.

Nick and Hank ran into her apartment, searching for the intruder; all they found was an open window. Cautiously, Emma stepped back into the room, still trying to understand what had happened. It was nothing but a blur of events in her mind. She glanced over at Nick who stared at her with much interest and confusion. There was something about her that she could not see; it was meant for Grimm eyes and other Wesen. Nick thought it was a trick of the light, but it appeared as though Emma was radiating her own type of light or energy.

"Are you alright?" Nick asked.

"I'm a little shaken up, but other than that I'm just peachy," Emma said. She didn't mean to sound sarcastic, but the words just slipped out.

"There's a lot to explain," Nick continued. "But you can't stay here."

"I realize that," Emma said. "And I already know half of the story."


End file.
